


Desain Kostum School Idol

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Fashion Designer, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Biro Konsultasi Dia, khusus konsultasi kostumschool idol.





	Desain Kostum School Idol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Jadi kamu yang mengurus kostum untuk Aqours ya, You?” tanya Dia sambil melihat-lihat buku kumpulan desain You.

“Iya!” You menunjuk halaman yang sedang dibuka Dia, yaitu halaman desain kostumnya, Chika, dan Riko saat pertama kali tampil di lapangan olahraga Uranohoshi. “Desain ini adalah desain kostum pertama yang kujahit! Waktu itu setelah membuat beberapa desain, Chika-chan akhirnya menyetujui desain yang ini!”

“Setelah beberapa desain?” ulang Dia sambil mengangkat alisnya. “Desain yang mana?”

“Ini!” You menunjuk halaman lain yang berisi gambar kostum polisi, pelaut, dan semacamnya.

“... oke, You, kamu akan butuh banyak pembelajaran soal kostum _school idol_.”

“Siap, _yousoro_!”


End file.
